


Romeo and Juliet AU

by shelby11281128



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby11281128/pseuds/shelby11281128
Summary: The two star crossed lovers Yuuri and Victor try to brake away from their coaches so they can finally be happy with themselves and with each other, at least that was the plan.P.S This is my first time writing something like this so sorry if it is not the best. I still hope y'all like it.





	

It was Yuri, who is representing Japan's, big day at the grand pre finals (GPF). He got into skating because of Victor, who is a world renowned skater. Yuri has looked up to him all of his life, and now he gets to go up against him. Celestino coaches Yuri he also coaches one of Yuri's best friends Phichit. Yuri and Phichit have known each other since they were younger and are looking forward to competing against each other. Yuri took to the ice so he could start his program. His anxiety had set in due to his dog dying the night before so that was weighing on his mind. Yuri was going to have to pull himself together if he was going to beat Victor. He could hear the music starting to play in the background so he knew that he had to pull out all the stops. Yuri did everything right, until he remembered who he was going up against, his idol, he had to put on a great show for him. He went for a triple toe loop but he didn’t land it. So he lost points of course, but he continued his program. After everyone had competed Yuri found out that he had taken 6th place. Yuri went back to Hasetsu to see one of his old childhood friends, Yuuko, who runs a skating rink. He went there to take his mind off coming in 6th place. Yuuko was also a big fan of Victor when she was little. Since Yuri is still a big fan of Victor's work he decided to show Yuuko one of Victor’s short programs. Of course it was flawless. Little did Yuri and Yuuko know that her three little girls were videotaping it and put it on the internet. When Yuri got off the ice Yuuko’s triplets told him that it was going to be put on the internet. Yuri didn't think much of it but he took the precaution and put his phone on silent when he went to sleep so it wouldn’t keep him up. When he woke up the next morning he had found out that there were over a million views of him skating. He was a little embarrassed to see so many people had watched him skate.

**. . .**

Victor was sitting on his couch, watching Yuri’s internet performance . As Victor was watching Yuri he had a funny feeling in his stomach, which he had before, he knew he had falling in love. Victor texted Chris, someone that Victor confides in, saying how he has found the one he wants to spend his life with. After watching the video he decided to talked to Yakov letting him how he wants to go to Hasetsu for vacation. Victor booked his plane tickets and left in hopes of finding the love he had been looking for all his life. While on the plane Victor was thinking about finding his two “L’s”, love and life. After watching Yuri skating on the internet he thinks he had found his two “L’s”. Victor was talking to Chris over text while on the flight and Chris just let him know that he needed to be careful because he didn’t know how Yuri felt about him. After Victor landed in Hasetsu he went to the hot springs, which Yuris family owns. He got a room there in hopes of running into Yuri. Victor then found the rink in which Yuri was filmed in and started to walk around. He noticed something in the distance, as a smile formed on his face, he realized he was looking at Yuri. He reaches for his phone and takes a picture so that he can send it to Chris. Letting him know that he has found the one that he wants to spend the rest of his days with.

**. . .**

Yuri was practicing his new free skate program for the new season on the rink that morning. He was determined to nail the triple toe loop that he missed at the GPF. Yuri sees someone walking in from the side, he thinks who can that be... Victor walked into the skating rink goes to the counter and stands there with a smile. Yuuko, who is not paying attention as she puts up the extra skates, asks for his shoe size and the money to pay for his skates. Victor said that he brought his own as he was handing her the money. A few minutes went by when Yuuko remembered that voice, she has heard it before. She ran to the rink before Victor came out from putting on his skates. Yuuko yelled for Yuri to come to her. She told him she heard someone who sounded really familiar to Victor. They both thought it was just her imagination, but there he was. Walking out of the locker room. Yuri's idol, his inspiration, and of course his love. Yuri's anxiety rose back up again. He doesn't want to make a mistake like he did in the GPF. “He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been a never-ending chain of surprises.” Yuri told Yuuko. Yuri feels his heart flutter, his everything is in front of him arms reach away.

**. . .**

There is Yuri, the one who gave me feeling again. All I have to do is reach my arms out and touch him Victor thought as he was watching Yuri. Victor has been waiting for this moment since he saw Yuri skate his program. Victor has seen Yuri before at banquets for skating but he has never seen him before, not like this. He used to be filled with life when he skated. He kept winning 1st place, it was exciting at first but after awhile it got. Victor puts on a fake smile when he wins gold now, but Yuri, Yuri has brought him so much joy. Victor was starting to get depressed with not having anything else to do, but that all changed. Yuri brightened up his day, just looking into his eyes, seeing him smile will make Victors day 100 times better. Victor wanted to be with him forever. He wanted to move to Hasetsu to be with Yuri. He thought would Yuri even like him? All Victor does is skate and practice so no one will think twice that he has time for a relationship. Victor knew how to change this, Victor didn’t tell his coach but he wanted to quit skating to become Yuri's coach and finance. He couldn’t tell Yuri this because he doesn’t want to scare away his only chance of happiness.

**. . .**

He probably doesn’t even know that I exist Yuri thinks to himself. Maybe I’ll just walk up to him and say hi. Yuuko nudges Yuri to say something to Victor. Yuri walks up to Victor but before he could even open his mouth Victor hugged him, and said thank you. Yuri was confused so he asked why the thank you. Victor told him how he wants to be with him and how he gave him his two l’s. Yuri was shocked he never thought he would mean so much to someone like Victor. Yuri looks into Victors ocean blue eyes, he was captivated by how the light shined off of his eyes. Victor never thought a pair of hazel eyes could mean so much. People always downplayed brown eyes, but Victor loved it he didn't understand why people didn't like brown eyes. Victor leaned in for a kiss. It felt like they were meant to be. Like they were soulmates. Yuri was in aw, he didn’t know how to feel. He just kissed his everything the person who gave him passion to do what he loves. Victor asked Yuri if he wanted to get some dinner and of course Yuri said yes, he couldn’t pass up a date with Victor.

. . .

Victor doesn't want to leave Yuri here. If he had any chance with Yuri he will have to purpose. He felt that never ending spark when he was with Yuri. He asked Chris how he felt about the plan that Victor has. Chris said to do what Victor think is best, he doesn’t want to get in between the two. He was watching Yuri skate one last time before heading back to Russia. Watching Yuri skate sets his heart on fire. He is filled with passion when he watches Yuri. The night before Victor went out to get a ring for Yuri, today is the day he was going to propose before he has to go back. Yuri called him over before he could get on the ice.

. . .

Last night Yuri could not stop thinking about the date that Victor and him were on. He felt like himself when he was with him. All of his fears vanished his anxiety was at bay with Victor. He wanted to feel like this forever. So he went out to go get a ring for Victor. He was going to give it to him before he goes back to Russia. He called Victor over so he can talk to him about him wanting to be with him forever. Yuri was at ease when he was talking to him about it, no anxiety was there when he was talking. He asked Victor for his hand. Victor thought he just wanted to hold his hand but something else happened.

. . .

Victor was shocked. He didn’t know how to react, he wanted to make the first move, but Yuri caught him off guard. Victor then pulls out his ring. Yuri started to cry, they were filled with joy. Victor has to head back to Russia. Yuri went with him to the airport. They hugged each other for the last time till they see each other again at the tournaments.

. . .

Yakov asked why Victor has a ring on his finger. Victor said it’s cause he met the one. Yakov asked who was the one that thinks they can tolerate you for the rest of their life. Victor said it was Yuri. Yakov Said that can’t happen because of reasons. Victor’s heart broke a little when he said this. Yukov explained it was because when he was younger him and Celestino were not on good terms. They kept tieing when they skated then one day Celestino finally passed Yukov causing tension in between the two. Ever since then they have been rivals.

. . .

Yuri can’t stand being away from Victor. He is heartbroken, he needs to see his love. Yuri booked a plane ticket to see Victor. He wanted to see him again, hug him again, to laugh with him, and of course kiss him. Yuri felt at home in Victor’s arms, if anything came between them he would lose it. Before he left he was talking to Celestino about his new program. He wanted to base it on his love for victor, when this was happening Celestino saw that he had a ring on his finger. He asked who the lucky specimen was and Yuri said Victor. Celestino was confused, why would Yuri like someone like him? He is as heartless like his coach. Always thinking about himself and no one else, Yuri was confused as well. Victor never was like that with Yuri. He treated him like royalty, he cared for him. He never let him feel alone or unwanted. Celestino told Yuri to take off the ring, that it was just a fling it wasn't going to last. Yuri knew he was wrong he cared for Victor and Victor cared for him. Yuri went to Phichit for some advice. Yuri explained to Phichit about what happen with him and Victor. How they wanted to get married and wanted to be with each other forever. Phichit was all for Yuri and Victor being together. He knew that Yuri was happy, he could tell in practice. How he skated was different, how he talked and acted. It’s like he found himself again, like how he was when they were younger. Phichit said how he should just run away with Victor and be happy. So that’s what Yuri did he packed his things and left.

. . .

Victor was sitting on the bench scrolling through his phone reading his fan mail. When all of a sudden Victor got a text from Yuri saying turn around. Victor was scared but he did, there was Yuri standing at the top of the stairs looking out.

“Wow isn’t this beautiful. I never went sight seeing before.” said Yuri

“What do you mean you have never been sight seeing there is nothing here but an ice rink?” Victor questions.

“Well you’re the prettiest sight I've ever seen.” Yuri explained. Victor was blushing and smiling.

“What are you doing here shouldn’t you be practicing?” Victor asked.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you and what we did that night, how me and you both wanted to be together. That’s why I’m here actually, I want to be with you I want to run away with you. Victor said in a calming voice “I don't think Yakov will approve. But I want to be with you as well.” Yuri had tears in his eyes

“I thought you loved me. That you wanted to be with me forever. I can't lose you not like this. Screw what our coaches say. This is our lives, we don't have to live in their pass.” “I'll run away with you we can live in Hasetsu with your family. I'll pack my things and we can leave. Meet me at the airport at 3 I'll be there” Victor said with a heart shaped smile.

. . .

Yuri was waiting for Victor at the airport. He said that he would be here. Yuri thought, Maybe he is just running late because of the traffic. Yuri waited 2 hours but Victor never showed up. Maybe Yukov found out and is holding him back. Yuri looked up to check the time and he saw on the news that there was a big crash on the highway. 3 cars were wrecked. Yuri checked his phone again and this time there was a text from Phichit saying to go to the hostel. Yuri rushed there straight away. Yuri can't lose his best friend he has always been there for him. He got the first cab he saw. He didn't care how much the fee was he just wanted to see his friend again. Why did he come to Russia? Was it to see him? Yuri thought to himself. Yuri went to the waiting room and saw Phichit,

“Why are you here you should be practicing for your program” Yuri said concerned

“I saw what happen I needed to be here with you.” Phichit said looking down. “What do you mean nothing bad has happened”

“It's Victor he was in the crash a few hours ago and I wanted to be here to help you through this. They said that he might have a concussion.” Yuri started to ball his eyes out, He hugged Phichit and told him to take him where Victor is. Yuri saw Victor on the bed with him hooked up with tubes. He looked at him he was so peaceful. Yuri ran to the side of the bed and started to cry.

“How could this happen. This was supposed to be a special day for us. We were going to be together forever, we were going to have a family and help my family with the hot springs.” Yuri was holding his hand crying and kissing Victor's hand. Victor's hand twitched holding on tightly to Yuri’s hand. Yuri was happy he can talk to Victor about what happen. Victor has no memory of anything.

“Who are you why are you here? Do I know you? Why am I here? Victor has amnesia he remembers nothing in the past few months. He has no idea who Yuri is.

“What do you mean victor? I'm your fiance how don't you remember me?” Victor has no recognition on what Yuri was talking about and told one if the nurses to get Yuri and Phichit out.

. . .

A few months have passed yuri is still heartbroken. He let someone in and then he just forgets. How can that happen? We were in love yuri thought. Yuri is skating to stay close to me. One of his and Victor’s favorite songs together. They were practicing it as a duet when they saw each other but now it's a solo. They we're going to be in pair skating with that song. It was their song. They made it their own when they skated it. Now Yuri has turned it to a downbeat slow tune that shows his pain that he still has. Phichit has seen the difference in practice he didn't smile anymore. He stopped being the bubbly person that he was with Victor.

. . .

Victor has never worked this hard before. Yukov was surprised, he has never seen Victor so focused. Victor is skating to Stay close to me as well, he has always told himself when he found the one that he truly loves he would share this song with them. Victor’s tournament was in Moscow. He was going up against all the biggest names in ice skating. Victor was the first to go. He was doing great. It’s not the first time him going up against big shots like them. The music started, it was for his short program. He landed all of his jumps in the first half, now it was time for his signature move. He had an over rotation, he hit his head on the ice, he tried to keep going but he couldn’t. He remembered where he was supposed to be. It was their song that he was skating to, he broke down in tears on the ice. He had to meet Yuri at the airport, he ran off the ice. He threw his skates off and got the first plane that went to Hasetsu. He ran for the hot springs to see yuri, Victor ran into the building yelling for Yuri. Yuri's mom said he was in him room.

. . .

Why was I so dumb. No one will want to be with me especially with someone like Victor. I was foolish to think he would love me. I still haven’t taken off the ring. I can’t bare saying it is true. Yuri heard a on the door.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s your fiance, I’m here to say I’m sorry.” Yuri’s eyes filled with tears he ran to the door and opened it, he started to cry into Victor’s arms. Victor kissed Yuri’s forehead.

“I’m sorry for not remembering you but I remember now. I remember all the good times that we had. All the laughs and smiles we gave each other, I didn’t mean to scare you I’m so sorry.” Victor whispered in Yuri’s ear. Yuri was relieved he had his spark back, his happiness. Victor was on cloud nine seeing Yuri this happy. That’s all he wanted was to make someone happy. To give someone joy, something he could never have under Yakov’s teaching. Victor has had to act tough all of his life, to have no emotion. The only time he could show any kind of emotion was when he was skating on the ice, off the ice it was showed as a weak point. He could never let anyone in. He always pushed everyone away. So when he can make Yuri happy it made him ecstatic. They hopped on a plane to go back to Hasetsu.

. . .

It was the next day, Celestino was waiting on Yuri to show up to the rink for practice. Yuri showed up with Victor holding hands. Celestino shooked his head in disapproval. “You guys are like day in night, you keep chasing after each other no matter what the rules are. You guys can’t be together but you always find a way, I guess you guys are really soulmates” Victor and Yuri smiled a huge grin. “I can tell that you two are happy with each other and I can’t stop that. I’m sorry for letting mine and Yakov’s past get in between you too.” “It’s okay,” Yuri said, “and you’re not wrong with the day and night thing. Victor is the sun and I am the moon. Forbidden to be with each other at times, but other times you can see them sharing the same sky.” It was time for Victor to say his goodbyes so he gave Yuri a kiss and a long hug.

. . .

It was late at night and Yuri was thinking about how he was 4 months clean from him hurting himself. Since he met Victor he never felt alone anymore, he had someone he could always turn to. But tonight was different, he didn’t want to bother Victor. Victor has been through enough today, Yakov still doesn't approve of him and Victor. He told Victor he was doing better but that was a lie, he thought that Victor was going to listen to Yakov and leave him again. Yuri can’t handle this he has no idea how to, so he turned to the blade. He has done this many times before so he knows where to cut and where not to cut. Yuri was listening to his and Victor’s song. He was imagining all the good times that they had together. How they loved each other, and cared for each other. Yuri wasn’t paying attention and cut too far. He started to bleed everywhere. Yuri tried to stop it, he can’t leave Victor not like this because then Victor will think it was because of him and it wasn’t. Yuri lied there not knowing what to do, he tried to call Victor but he was already asleep. Yuri felt his blood draining out slowly. He cried like he has never cried before. This was it, the last thing he is going to remember is Victor and how upset and heartbroken that he is going to be when he finds out what happen. Yuri left him a text saying,

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I love you with all of my heart. We are the sun and the moon not meaning to be together but we ended up together anyway. Day and night just getting a glimpse of each other before the other disappears. When one has to die and the other one comes it makes beautiful colors in the sky that everyone will love and cherish with their loved ones. Just like right now. I love you Victor and I never meant to hurt you.”

. . .

Victor woke up to 5 missed calls and the text from Yuri. Victor was worried what did he mean by he never meant to hurt me and like right now? He can’t be hurt, Please tell me that he didn’t relapsed again. Victor thought to himself. He rushed to the airport as fast as he could. He took the earliest flight he could to get to Yuri the fastest. He went to his room and opened the door to see his love on the floor. No pulse, no movement, no life. Victor fell to the ground and cried. Who could have hurt you this much for you to cause so much pain on yourself like this, you were doing better what happen? Victor found the blade that Yuri was using. I can’t be in this world without you. You were my rock that held me down. Now I have to be there for you. Victor took the blade and cut his wrist deep. He was still crying not of the physical pain but because of the emotional pain.

We call everything on ice love.


End file.
